


Дерек Хейл – оборотень-неудачник

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Пять раз, когда Дерек пытался быть незаметным, и у него ничего не выходило, и один раз, когда он сам осознал свою неудачу.





	Дерек Хейл – оборотень-неудачник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Derek Hale: Original Failwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885380) by [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape). 



> Бета: deva_gor

**Тренер Финсток**

Тренер Финсток не собирался становиться учителем экономики и тренером в школе. Но жизнь могла сложиться и гораздо хуже. По крайней мере, у него была постоянная работа примерно в одни и те же часы, а ещё он продолжал оставаться сексуальным зверем. Большинство детей его любили, и он отвечал им взаимностью (опять же, большинству). В общем, всё было прекрасно, пока не появился Странный Тип.

Этот псих обычно околачивался у школы, а конкретнее — у спортзала и поля для лакросса. Как-то тренер Финсток увидел прячущегося под трибунами парня. А когда тот заметил, что в его сторону смотрят — тут же направился к крутой чёрной тачке, которая словно безмолвно кричала: «Смотрите, я машина маньяка!»

Тренер Финсток решил глаз с него не спускать. Просто, чтобы убедиться — этот отморозок не побеспокоит его учеников. Конечно, некоторые из них были теми ещё засранцами, но всё равно нельзя допустить, чтобы какой-то псих ошивался неподалёку и глазел на молоденьких парней.

Через пару недель Финсток опять заметил того самого чудика. Тот, озираясь, выходил из мужской раздевалки. Финсток от души дунул в свисток. Странный Тип на мгновение застыл, а после наутёк бросился вниз по коридору. Он так стремительно убегал, что по дороге опрокинул пустое ведро. Тренер Финсток не знал, как ему быть. Этот псих выглядел как крутой парень (в старших классах Финсток недолюбливал таких, но втайне мечтал оказаться на их месте), но в коридоре до сих пор стояло эхо от влетевшего в стену ведра.

Тренер Финсток уже подумывал броситься вслед, но тот наверняка припарковался неподалёку. Плюс, даже если попытка сбежать незамеченным и провалилась, врезать преследователю он вполне мог.

Не то чтобы Финсток не мог принять на себя… то есть, ударить. Но, наверное, лучше сначала расспросить учеников? Кроме того, этот отморозок, скорее всего, сломает себе большой палец, если попробует ударить Финстока. Спрячет тот нечаянно в кулаке, когда начнёт бить или что-то в этом роде. Уж тренер Финсток видел таких ребят за километр, поэтому знал, о чём говорит.

Дверь раздевалки открылась, и оттуда вышел Гринберг. Он попытался проскочить мимо, но тренер Финсток поймал его за ворот футболки и потянул назад.

— Не так быстро, Гринберг. Видел Странного Типа в раздевалке? Кто он такой?

— Я не знаю, — Гринберг пожал плечами. — Просто знакомый Скотта.

Финсток нахмурился. Значит, Скотт Маккол. Тот самый мальчишка-астматик в прошлом, который вокруг поля пробежать не мог без ингалятора. И он же недавно начал демонстрировать потрясающие спортивные навыки на тренировках. Может, Странный Тип на самом деле дилер?

— О чём они говорили?

Гринберг вновь пожал плечами:

— Скотт уже принимал душ, как зашёл этот парень, чтобы с ним поговорить.

— О боже, — пробормотал тренер Финсток. После чего отпустил Гринберга, подтолкнув для ускорения, и пошёл в раздевалку. — Маккол! Почему ты позволяешь всяким Странным Типам трогать себя в душе? Мне опять поставить тебе презентацию о домогательствах? 

Маккол резво покачал головой, выпучив глаза:

— Что?! С чего вдруг?

— Что это был за парень?

— Какой парень?

— Отморозок, который только что украдкой пробежал по коридору и умудрился налететь на единственное препятствие в этом самом коридоре. Гринберг сказал, что он приходил с тобой поговорить.

Стилински, который сидел на скамейке недалеко от Маккола, прыснул.

— А, вы про Дерека. Да он, можно сказать, друг семьи.

— Ну да, конечно. Ври, сколько хочешь, — тренер Финсток скрестил руки на груди. — Но передай этому парню, чтобы ноги его здесь не было. Пусть ждёт тебя на улице. Или отправит сообщение, как все нормальные люди.

После этих слов Стайлз перестал сдерживать смех. Тренер Финсток окинул его грозным взглядом и удалился в свой кабинет. Он продолжит следить за этим незнакомцем. Надо же убедиться, что тот не какой-то там извращенец, а просто очередной чудик. Может, следует пару раз вызвать полицию, чтобы тому неповадно было.

Тренер Финсток улыбнулся. Да, это точно сработает. Он потянулся к свистку… но нащупал лишь пустоту. А потом с сожалением вспомнил, что бросил его в Стилински — заткнуть, так сказать. Пришлось возвращаться обратно. Если повезёт, маленький засранец не успеет сделать ничего дурного. Его свисток — дар свыше. Финстоку понадобилось целых восемь месяцев, чтобы найти такой безупречный свисток! От его душераздирающего свиста ученики-оболтусы хоть что-то начинали делать!

— Стилински!

На этот раз Стилински с Макколом были полностью одеты. Стилински ждал, когда обуется Маккол. За шкафчиками же притаился Странный Тип: у него выглядывала половина тела. Очевидно, парень придерживался правила старой доброй школы: «Если я не вижу нечто, оно не видит меня».

Тренер Финсток вновь перевёл взгляд на учеников. Маккол до сих пор возился с обувью. Либо он не заметил тренера, либо избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Возможно, и то и другое. Стилински же запрокинул голову, будто безмолвно взывая к небесам.

— Без шуток? — спросил тренер Финсток.

— Ага, — сказал Стайлз. — Просто… забудьте. Клянусь, всё нормально.

Тренер Финсток задумался на мгновение. С одной стороны, Странный Тип прятался – ну очень неумело – в мужской раздевалке. С другой стороны, никто не выглядел обеспокоенным и не рвался на выход. Вероятно, не стоило поднимать из-за этого шум.

— Это в последний раз, — сдался Финсток.

Он почти подошёл к двери, когда его окликнул Стайлз.

Тренер Финсток обернулся — Странный Тип как раз пытался протиснуть свою задницу в маленькое окошко над шкафчиками. Маккол напустил на себя беззаботный вид, но в его лице явно проглядывало смущение напополам с тревогой.

— Он безобиден. Слово даю, — сказал Стилински и бросил тренеру свисток.

Качая головой, Финсток вернулся в свой кабинет и позвонил шерифу.

**Шериф Стилински**

Дерека Хейла всегда было легко заметить. Конечно, когда он не хотел, чтобы его нашли, то мог как сквозь землю провалиться. Но всё же скрытность была не его коньком. Шерифа Стилински это устраивало, ведь разыскать Дерека не составляло труда, чтобы, как правило, арестовать в очередной раз.

Но на Дерека смотреть было больно, когда он, будучи не под следствием, хотел по какой-то причине оставаться незаметным.

Шериф Стилински не понимал, почему Дерека Хейла привлекали места преступлений, словно мух — говно. Может, Дерек мечтал стать полицейским, а может, просто чудил. Не исключено, что и то, и другое. Как бы то ни было, шериф Стилински научился не обращать внимания на ошивающегося рядом с местами преступлений Дерека Хейла. Если тот просто смотрел, шериф особо не беспокоился.

Пока шериф Стилински расспрашивал двоих детей об истерзанной белке: «Она была похожа на руку, когда мы её нашли, клянёмся!», к ним медленно приближался Дерек. Шериф притворился глухим и слепым.

Затем один из ребят заметил Хейла, в его неизменной чёрной гамме. Шериф просто покачал головой, когда мальчишка кивнул в сторону наблюдателя. Это того не стоило. Если шериф хоть как-то покажет, что увидел Дерека, тот, скорее всего, попытается скрыться в лесу. И, вполне возможно, споткнётся о корень дерева или ветку, ведь одновременно смотреть под ноги и оставаться незаметным слишком трудно. Да, такое уже случалось раньше. После шестого падения шериф разослал всем своим сотрудникам сообщение с просьбой закрывать глаза на присутствие Хейла, если тот не нарушает границ места преступления.

Другой ребёнок тоже заметил Хейла, и они оба начали живо переглядываться. Мальчишка помладше захихикал. Шериф развернулся и увидел, как Дерек возвращается к машине, безуспешно пытаясь спрятаться за кустами.

Спустя минуту Камаро Хейла с громким рёвом завелась, а шериф Стилински застонал и устало потёр лоб.

**Доктор Дитон**

Дитон бы догадался, что Дерек Хейл где-то рядом даже без очевидных грязных следов, которые вели прямо к шкафчику в его кабинете. Животные с ума сходили, когда появлялся Дерек.

И, разумеется, припаркованная Камаро, которая занимала сразу два места, тоже сдавала хозяина с головой. Особенно, если учесть, что парковка для посетителей отлично просматривалась из окна кабинета Дитона.

Дитон принялся обдумывать возможные варианты, почёсывая в затылке. У Скотта был выходной, так что, если Дерек пришёл с ним поговорить – ожидание затянется. Дитону вряд ли удастся поставить барьер из рябины, пока Дерек в клинике, поэтому придётся ждать его ухода. А Дерек, разумеется, никуда не денется, пока не достигнет своей «цели».

С другой стороны, Дереку могли всего-навсего понадобиться записи его исследований. Всем сердцем надеясь на второй вариант, Дитон взял карточку следующего пациента и направился в смотровую комнату. После того, как вылечил собаку с расстройством желудка и морскую свинку с экземой, он вернулся в кабинет.

К счастью, Дерека у шкафчика не оказалось. Однако следы вели не ко входной двери клиники, как ожидал Дитон, а к чёрному выходу. Путь к которому лежал через смотровую… И, к сожалению, дверь там была заперта.

Дитон вздохнул: секретарша проводила его следующую пациентку — мисс Табби с хозяйкой миссис Ватсон — как раз во вторую смотровую.

В углу комнаты между стеной и шкафчиками на корточках сидел Дерек. Он был недостаточно маленький, чтобы полностью скрыться за шкафами, но Дитон не подал вида, что заметил его. Миссис Ватсон, наоборот, не сводила с Дерека глаз. Она явно растерялась оттого, что Дитон ничего не предпринимал.

Сам же Дитон полностью сосредоточился на кошке. Неделю назад он оперировал мисс Табби — удалял небольшую опухоль из лапки. Рана хорошо заживала, но кошка слегка разволновалась из-за неумело притаившегося в комнате оборотня.

— Простите, — начала извиняться миссис Ватсон. — Мисс Табби всегда немного беспокоится в присутствии незнакомых людей, — и смерила Дерека колким взглядом.

Из угла раздалось приглушённое рычание, и когти мисс Табби тотчас вонзились в латексные перчатки и наградили Дитона глубокой царапиной. Он недовольно посмотрел на кошку, но та лишь зашипела в ответ и попыталась спрятаться под пальто хозяйки.

— С мисс Табби всё хорошо, миссис Ватсон. Пожалуйста, запишитесь на приём через шесть-семь дней, чтобы снять швы, – сказал Дитон и распахнул дверь для миссис Ватсон. Затем снял свой белый халат и хорошенько его встряхнул. Так, что в кармане ключи зазвенели. А после повесил халат на спинку стула.

— Нужно позаботиться об этой царапине, — громко сказал он. Ранка кровоточила, но в швах не нуждалась. Однако обработать её бы не мешало.

Когда Дитон привёл в смотровую следующего пациента, его халат валялся на полу, ключи торчали в дверном замке, а сама дверь была открыта настежь. Талия сгорела бы со стыда, но в любом случае не перестала бы любить сына из-за такой мелочи. И всё же… Слава богу, что старая добрая подруга никогда не увидит эту сторону Дерека.

**Крис Арджент**

«В совершенном мире, — думал Крис Арджент, — оборотней бы не существовало. Тем более, таких, как этот».

Он стоял в гараже торгового центра с пакетами Эллисон, а в трёх метрах от него — машина дочери. За машиной же прятался Дерек Хейл.

Крис вздохнул. Он прошёл лагерь охотников. И настоящий военный лагерь. Он убил десятки злобных, бездушных существ, которые полностью утратили человечность. Но никогда, _никогда_ Крис ещё не встречал таких, как Дерек Хейл.

Казалось бы, урождённый оборотень от природы должен владеть навыками скрытности, преследования добычи и уметь сливаться с темнотой. Не в этом случае. 

В окне машины Крис заметил торчащие во все стороны вихры волос. Боже, Дерек даже тут не мог спрятаться как следует!

Крис смерил Эллисон недовольным взглядом. Во всём была виновата именно она. Он жил себе совершенно обычной счастливой жизнью охотника, пока дочь не начала встречаться с оборотнем. А потом уже каким-то немыслимым образом Крису пришлось считаться с Дереком Хейлом.

Эллисон виновато ему улыбнулась и достала мобильный телефон. Через несколько секунд запищал сотовый Криса. Он переложил все пакеты в одну руку и открыл текстовое сообщение.

«Прости, пап. Мы всегда делаем вид, что его нет».

Крис так посмотрел на дочь, словно безмолвно вопрошал, почему кто-то будет так поступать. Добровольно. Его сотовый вновь пикнул.

«Он просто тренируется быть хорошим альфой. Не отбивай у него охоту».

Крис открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Эллисон отчаянно затрясла головой. И проговорила одними губами: «Прошу!»

Крис с трудом начал набирать ответ. Он не допустил бы ошибок и написал больше, но свободна была лишь одна рука.

«Но это прос ужас. по4му никто ему не скажт»

Эллисон закатила глаза, будто ответ был очевиден.

«У него вся семья сгорела! От его печальных глаз мы сами едва сдерживаем слёзы».

Он ещё ответить не успел, как пришло новое сообщение.

«Ну пожалуйста, папочка. Очень прошу?»

Крис сердито поджал губы. В последнее время, когда Эллисон чего-то хотела, она всегда называла его папочкой. Будто знала, что он не сможет отказать. Вздохнув, Крис спрятал сотовый в карман.

— Что-то я подустал, Эллисон. Не против, если я вытянусь на заднем сидении? — похоже, обходить машину и садиться рядом с дочерью сейчас было бы не самой удачной затеей, так ведь? Ведь по ту сторону прятался самый худший оборотень в истории Бикон-Хиллз — Дерек Хейл.

Эллисон радостно взвизгнула и бросилась Крису на шею:

— Спасибо, папочка!

Голова Хейла показалась на секунду, и Крису пришлось закрыть глаза. Кейт не всегда была вменяемым человеком, а под конец, возможно, совсем слетела с катушек, но на мгновение Крису стало безумно стыдно. Его сестра лежала в могиле, а Дерек Хейл продолжал жить и пытался играть в невидимку. Господи, Крису определённо нужно выпить!

Он развалился на заднем сидении. Хейл не двигался.

Крис подождал, пока они подъедут к спуску на следующий уровень, а потом спросил:

— Он всё ещё там сидит?

Эллисон посмотрела в зеркало и закусила губу:

— Нет?..

— Я ценю твои старания, тыковка, — Крис устало откинул голову на подголовник. — Но не могла бы ты ехать быстрее? Мне очень нужно выпить.

**Стая**

— Ух ты! Зацените тренера-Барби, — Эрика ухмыльнулась и начала демонстративно рассматривать наряд Лидии. Следует признать, Лидия была хороша: новый розовый спортивный костюм и кроссовки под стать. Весь её туалет, по всей видимости, обошёлся дороже, чем Стайлз тратил в месяц.

— Ох, ради бога, не все могут позволить себе вырядиться как подружка байкера.

Эрика закатила глаза:

— Да пофиг, я всего лишь пошутила.

К дому Хейлов подъехала машина Эллисон. Они со Скоттом быстро присоединились к остальным.

— Всем привет! Кто-нибудь знает, что нас ждёт сегодня?

— Дерек сказал, что будем оттачивать скрытность, — пробасил Бойд.

Все тут же уставились на Бойда, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Боже, мы застряли здесь навечно! — простонал Стайлз.

В нескольких метрах от них зашелестели кусты.

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, который кивнул, отвечая на повисший в воздухе вопрос.

— Кто-нибудь видел Дерека? — поинтересовался Стайлз.

Шуршание становилось всё громче, пока не затихло прямо рядом с ними.

— Не знаю, — начала было Лидия, слегка улыбнувшись. — Думаю, я его…

— Я тоже его не вижу, — прервала её Эллисон. — Может, это часть тренировки и нам нужно отыскать Дерека.

За спиной Стайлза что-то громко бухнуло. Скотт закатил глаза, вытащил сотовый и поднял его повыше. Секунду спустя Стайлзу на мобильный пришла новая фотография. На ней Дерек цеплялся за дерево позади Стайлза. Его тело было с другой стороны, а вот руки и ноги обнимали ствол. Видимо, он сломал ветку, и ему пришлось держаться за дерево. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Они точно застряли здесь навеки.

— Думаю, нужно разделиться, — предложил Скотт. — И постараться найти Дерека. Ну, знаете… скрытно.

Стайлз поплёлся в лес, начиная закипать. В конце концов, он ещё не сделал домашку! Если он будет нарезать круги у дома Хейлов, пытаясь «найти» Дерека, и в то же время не замечать, как тот сидит на дереве, то никогда не вернётся домой в нужный час. Но Дерек чуть ли не мурчал, когда кто-то проходил мимо, даже не взглянув в его сторону. Это было очаровательно. Печально и жалко, но очаровательно.

Телефон Стайлза завибрировал в кармане: рассылка от Эрики для всей стаи. За исключением Дерека, конечно.

«Ребята, я больше не могу. Его ноги! Они же свисают! Хочу откусить их к чертям».

«А у меня куча домашки», — отправил Стайлз.

«Мы с Эллисон хотели в кино сходить…»

«Но он всегда так расстраивается, когда мы его находим!»

«Солнце сядет через 20 мин. В мои планы не входит подвернуть ногу в тёмном лесу, — написала Лидия. — Может кто-нибудь снимет уже Дерека с дерева и избавит нас от страданий?»

— Ну всё! Хватит! — раздался голос Джексона где-то слева от Стайлза. — К чёрту! — после чего он вынырнул из кустов и, крадучись, подошёл к нужному дереву. — Дерек, я знаю, что ты там! Да блин, я прекрасно тебя вижу!

Дерек спрыгнул и воззрился на стаю. Стайлз не был уверен, как описать выражение его лица. Дерек выглядел… тоскливо?

— Молодец, Джексон. Тебе понадобилось всего три с половиной часа, чтобы найти меня, — Дерек слегка улыбнулся. И теперь стал похож на печальную коалу, страдающую запорами. — Почти побил старый рекорд Лоры.

— Здорово, — равнодушно отозвался Джексон. — Ладно, мне нужно успеть домой к ужину, осталось всего двадцать минут. Лидия, тебя подвезти?

Джексон и договорить не успел — Лидия уже сидела в его машине. Эллисон со Скоттом чуть ли не бегом бросились к её машине, а Эрика с Бойдом растворились в лесу.

Стайлз вздохнул. Он знал, что Дерек не безнадёжен. Тот мог появляться из ниоткуда, но, складывалось впечатление, что только тогда, когда на него никто не смотрел. Будто у Дерека была боязнь сцены, о которой он не подозревал.

— Печально, — пробормотал Стайлз.

— Что?

Стайлз вздрогнул от неожиданности — Дерек бесшумно появился позади него.

— Что печально? — повторил вопрос Дерек.

Из головы Стайлза вдруг вылетели все мысли. Очень вовремя…

— Он про Скотта с Эллисон, — нашёлся Айзек. — Скотт вроде как забыл добавить в музыкальный диск для Эллисон «их» песню и теперь на «испытательном сроке».

Дерек скривился, а Стайлз повернулся к Айзеку и одними губами произнёс слова благодарности.

**И снова шериф Стилински**

— Эй, Стайлз, — позвал шериф Стилински, взбегая по лестнице. — Ты…

Что-то бухнуло и заскрипело несколько раз. Нахмурившись, шериф открыл дверь в комнату сына.

Полуголый Стайлз сидел на кровати, прикрывая нижнюю часть тела простынёй. Цвету его лица позавидовала бы пожарная машина.

— Папа! Я эм… решил вздремнуть.

Шериф Стилински вздёрнул бровь, демонстративно уставился на голые ноги, торчащие из-под кровати, а затем вновь поднял взгляд на сына.

— Что ж, хотел спросить купил ли ты мёд? Я собирался приготовить пахлаву по семейному рецепту Стилински, но если ты так сильно устал, сынок…

— Нет! — раздался такой шум, будто кто-то задел под кроватью коробку с конструктором. Стайлз прикусил губу. — То есть, да, я устал. Но поесть сил хватит.

— Ну-ну. Я не нашёл мёда в буфете, поэтому…

— Да, — прервал Стайлз. — Я вернулся домой голодным и сделал себе бутерброд. С мёдом, — он взял баночку с прикроватного столика и покраснел пуще прежнего.

Шериф Стилински мысленно сосчитал до десяти, после чего забрал мёд.

— Бутерброд. С мёдом. У себя в комнате, — пробормотал он. — Нам нужно об этом поговорить, сынок.

— Но… Но… — Стайлз указал на пару выглядывающих из-под кровати ног.

Шериф Стилински вздохнул. Насколько жёсткие рамки следует ставить? Конечно, семья Дерека погибла, и он жил как умел, но шериф справедливо полагал, что всему есть предел. Особенно, если в этом бардаке замешаны его сын, нагота и мёд.

— Ну уж нет, мы поговорим, — решительно заявил шериф Стилински. — За ужином. Сегодня. Ты, я и… ну ты понял, кто, – шериф показал на себя, Стайлза и ноги. Левая слегка дёрнулась. — У вас час на всё про всё, — поставил он точку и, выходя, закрыл дверь.

Стайлз немного подождал, а затем заглянул под кровать.

— Можешь вылезать, Дерек.

Дерек тут же выполз и отряхнул пыль с рук. Его задница и волосы тоже были в пыли. А чуть выше татуировки красовалась красная деталь конструктора. Стайлз вздохнул.

— Он понял, что я тут, да? — Дерек удручённо посмотрел на дверь.

Стайлз сочувственно кивнул:

— У тебя ноги выглядывали.

— Чёрт, — Дерек перевёл взгляд на постель, явно не понимая, хмуриться или смущаться. Стайлзу же одновременно хотелось и поцеловать его, и хорошенько стукнуть. Если бы Дерек обладал суперсилой, помимо штучек альфы-оборотня, она бы однозначно была не только убийственно крутой, но и бесполезной временами.

Половина жителей города считала Дерека безобидным чудаком, который до сих пор не отошёл от ужасной потери. Миссис Крэнстон из пекарни давала ему бесплатное печенье. Мистер Лоуэлл закрывал глаза на прятки Дерека в тёмном переулке у своего кинотеатра. Милая соседская старушка миссис Хэмилл согласилась убрать забор между их участками, потому что Дерек топтал её цветы, когда пытался незаметно пробраться на задний двор Стилински.

Все эти люди плясали под дудку Дерека. Стайлз своими глазами видел, что даже отец Эллисон и словом не обмолвился, когда Дерек полз по его газону. Возможно, на самом деле всё это было уловкой. Прикрытием, чтобы сбить людей с толку. Может, Дерек хотел, чтобы его недооценивали. Стайлз искренне в это верил. Без шуток. Ну ладно, иногда верил.

— Иди сюда, — подозвал он Дерека и осторожно стряхнул пыль с его волос. — Сейчас мы примем душ, а после поужинаем с моим отцом. Если ничего не испортишь и будешь вести себя, как нормальный человек, то после я тебе отсосу.

— Мне нравится этот план, — усмехнулся Дерек.

— Ещё бы, — сказал Стайлз и потащил Дерека в ванную.

А внизу шериф Стилински включил магнитофон и сделал погромче, когда сквозь льющуюся воду послышались неприличные звуки. Нужно было дать им не час на сборы, а десять минут. Но он понятия не имел, что у сына напрочь отсутствует совесть. Взгляд шерифа вдруг упал на оружейный шкаф. Может, стоило вытащить к ужину дробовик? И совсем неважно, что об отношениях Стайлза с Дереком он знал уже несколько месяцев.

Наверху послышался громкий скорее-стон-чем-крик.

Шериф Стилински открыл оружейный шкаф.


End file.
